Their true story
by milou6820
Summary: One Shot GSR Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans l'épisode "Goodbye and Good Luck" parce que, leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.


One shot GSR

One shot GSR

(Premier scénario)

The sad Story

Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans « Goodbye and good luck »

Et elle déposa un baiser brûlant, fiévreux et si près du désespoir sur ses lèvres qu'il en fut plus troublé que jamais auparavant. Comme si elle lui communiquait par cet échange, tout la tristesse et la culpabilité enfermée à clé en elle jusqu'à ce jour. Sa bouche, d'ordinaire si invitante et sucrée, avait plutôt un goût amer de regrets. Ses yeux, si vifs et passionnés étaient vitreux et absents. Lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce rapprochement, elle coupa toute communication entre eux. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé de voir clair en elle venait de s'éteindre sous ses yeux ébahis. La surprise l'avait figé et comme elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle disparut sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il prit une longue et pénible inspiration avant de commencer à analyser la situation. Elle n'avait jamais démontré son affection pour lui en publique. En particulier devant Hodges. Elle avait l'air totalement démolie. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si déconcertée et si troublée. Il savait bien que ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt l'avait profondément marqué, et ce, pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était plus debout devant lui et la chercha partout dans l'édifice. Arrivé à la réception, il demanda où était Sara. On lui dit qu'elle venait tout juste de partir, mais qu'elle avait laissé une lettre pour lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il se déplaça pour la lire et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

_Gil, _

_You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. _

_Lately I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired_

_Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realised something and I haven't been able to shake it._

_Since my father died, I spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends and out there in the desert, it occured to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. _

_I'm so sorry _

_No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with a feeling that, I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid to self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. _

_Be safe. _

_Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you're my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

_I love you. I always will. _

_Goodbye. _

Encore, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il dut relire tous les paragraphes un à un plusieurs fois avant de tout remettre en place dans sa tête. Les secondes filaient de plus en plus vite et le temps lui manquait. Il ne savait même pas où Sara avait pu partir. Avait-elle prit le premier taxi qui passait, errait-elle seule dans les rues, l'attendait-elle tranquillement chez lui ?

Dans sa course folle, il heurta Greg au passage. Sans s'excuser et sans avoir le moindre regard pour lui, il poursuivit sa course sortant de l'immeuble, haletant, et tenant toujours fermement la lettre dans sa main. Il la cherchait du regard. Ses yeux étaient plus alertes que jamais. Il regardait dans tous les taxis, dans les bus. Il fixait du regard les passants dans la rue, espérant croiser son regard à elle, mais en vain. Elle était réellement partie.

Il rentra au labo, les yeux humides et emplis de désespoir à son tour. Sans saluer, ni regarder personne, il se dirigea directement à son bureau. Il s'assit, relit la lettre en entier plusieurs fois, encore et encore. Il soupira longuement. Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir dans rien faire ? Il laissa la lettre filer de ses doigts et elle retomba sur son bureau, du côté où trônait l'écriture de sa douce. Sara est la femme de sa vie. Elle est son essence, sa saveur, sa raison d'être. Elle représente tout ce qu'il voudrait être. Il l'admire à un point tel. Elle est sa perle, avec elle à ses côtés, ils sont invincibles. Il l'aime de tout son cœur, un amour qu'il n'a jamais offert à d'autres. Un amour pur, que elle seule mérite. Il ne veut pas laisser son magnifique sourire s'éteindre dans ses pensées. Il veut contempler cette image chaque jour de son existence.

Pour la toute première fois, Gil Grissom laissa s'échapper quelques larmes pour une femme, mais pas pour n'importe laquelle. Pour celle qu'il chérie, pour sa Sara, son ange.

Au même moment où il essuyait ses larmes, toutes nouvelles pour lui, Catherine entra brusquement dans son bureau et s'assit en face de lui puis commença un discours de reproches sur une enquête qui traînait de la patte depuis plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux cernés de rouge et qu'un sillon humide coulait encore sur sa joue, elle se tut et le dévisagea. Elle se rassit dans son siège s'étant redressée brusquement, croisa ses jambes et s'approcha de son bureau pour être près de lui.

« Gil, il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour te faire ça. »

N'attendant pas de réponses de sa part, elle farfouilla dans ses papiers pour trouver la lettre de Sara qu'il avait échappé. Elle la survola et comprit à cet instant son mal. Elle lui montra la lettre et le regarda avec déception.

« Gil Grissom, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu attends patiemment qu'elle te revienne comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la retrouver ? Un signe venu de l'au-delà ou quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple Catherine et je te demanderais de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires personnelles. »

« Quelles affaires personnelles ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher ta vie sous prétexte que monsieur ne veut pas que je me mêle de ses affaires. Franchement, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »

Elle avait raison. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il avait peur. Gil Grissom avait peur. Peur d'être blessé, de pleurer encore, peur de la perdre à jamais, peur qu'elle ne veule pas rester. Il avait peur de l'aimer et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le cacher.

« Catherine, je ne sais pas …. »

« Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu as peur. Moi, je te connais. Devine pourquoi je fourre toujours mon nez dans tes affaires, parce que si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera, même pas toi. Arrête de te poser ces questions stupides que tu te passes en boucle et cours la chercher. Elle t'aime plus que tout, quand vas-tu t'en apercevoir ? Elle est tout pour toi, sans elle, tu as même de la difficulté à respirer Grissom ! Elle t'es vitale et toi aussi tu l'aime, je ne t'es jamais vu dans cet état pour quelqu'un ! Arrête moi de te parler et ramène là maintenant ! »

« Et si elle ne veut plus de moi ? »

Elle roula les yeux et le regarda en souriant.

« Arrête tes gamineries Grissom. Tu es amoureux. Fini les bêtises et les excuses, si tu ne risques rien tu n'auras jamais rien. Maintenant file. »

Elle se leva, il fit de même. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte et lui ouvrit. Catherine passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui souffla aux oreilles avant qu'il parte : « Elle a de la chance de t'avoir Gil, mais ne la laisse pas partir » et le poussa hors de son bureau.

Il se retrouva dans sa voiture, parcourant la ville. Il ne cessait de repasser les paroles de Catherine dans sa tête. Il aimait Sara plus que tout et devait cesser de faire l'imbécile et d'avoir toujours peur de l'aime sincèrement. S'il la retrouvait, il n'allait plus jamais la laisser partir. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Il roulait, roulait, errait dans la ville. Il allait aux endroits les plus évidents, les gares, les aéroports, les abris bus, il allait partout et cela toute la journée.

Vers les vingt-trois heures, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il se faisait tard et elle devait être déjà bien loin de Las Vegas. C'est dans un état pitoyable qu'il rentrait chez lui. Désespéré, déprimé et exténué il entra dans son appartement, déposa ses clés sur le comptoir et sauta directement dans la douche.

Comme une pluie ruisselant sur son corps épuisé, il laissa l'eau le laver de ses regrets et de ses remords. Il pleura aussi, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentait si seul à présent. Abandonné par la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. Il avait cruellement besoin d'elle. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour le consoler, lui assurer qu'elle ne partirait jamais, qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés.

Ses épaules tressautaient tellement ses sanglots était puissant. Il s'accota face contre le mur et frappa celui-ci de toutes ses forces. Il s'en voulait. S'il était partit avant et qu'il n'avait pas attendu que Catherine se charge de lui faire réaliser sa stupidité, il l'aurait probablement déjà retrouvé. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Tout doucement, une main se glissa sur son dos mouillé. Il sursauta d'abord, puis se retourna.

Elle était là. Là devant lui, à un pas. Plus belle que jamais. Entièrement nue, elle le contemplait. Elle s'approcha encore pour se retrouver collé à lui. Du revers de la main, elle essuya délicatement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Avec son autre main, elle prit l'autre côté de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser le plus réconfortant qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, il allait éclater de joie. Il ne comprenait plus rien, un instant il croyait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais et l'autre elle se trouvait tout contre lui. Il ne posa aucune question sur le champ. Rien ne lui importait sauf le fait que sa Sara soit revenue. Ou ne soit jamais partie, qui sait.

Leur baiser dura plus d'une minute et c'est lui qui y mit fin. Il la serra tout contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son corps à elle trembler comme une feuille. Il sentait aussi son souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Elle s'abandonnait complètement à lui. Gil n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il recula un instant et la regarda. Il fixait ses yeux. Ne sachant plus que faire, elle regarda elle aussi au fond de ses yeux.

« Sara, tu es revenue »

« Je ne suis jamais partie … »

Il recula encore un peu, surpris par cette nouvelle révélation.

« Mais alors pourquoi cette lettre et le baiser que tu m'as donné ? Je te croyais complètement désespérée. »

« Et je l'étais Gil. Mon intention était sincère. Je voulais partir loin d'ici, loin de tout. Refaire ma vie, chasser les démons qui me harcèlent jour et nuit. J'étais venue faire mes valises et ramasser mes choses dans ton appartement et tout a basculé. Couchée sur ton lit, je me suis mise à pleurer. J'arrivais à sentir ton odeur, à sentir ton corps sur le mien, tes yeux me dévisageant je n'y pouvait rien. Je ne peux partir en te laissant ici. Seule dans ton appartement, j'ai réalisé que la seule personne qui arrivait à apaiser mon mal, c'était toi Gil. Tu es le seul et l'unique pour moi, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi au monde. Je t'aime tant. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Elle n'allait pas partir, il avait avoir sa moitié avec lui. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Gil malgré cela, n'avançait toujours pas vers elle. Se sentant coupable, elle baissa instinctivement les yeux.

À ce même moment, il s'approcha d'elle, puis, chaleureusement, lui releva la tête en la considérant d'un regard empli d'amour.

« Jamais je n'aurai été aussi heureux. Sara Sidle, doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme, doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour, doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme, mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour. Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit, l'embrassa béatement, puis se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de glisser un citation de Shakespeare n'est-ce pas ? »


End file.
